Amor
by DaeikoSou
Summary: En su viaje en busca del amor y muy lejos de su hogar, Takeru conoce a dos chicas las cuales nunca esperó, fuesen quienes lo enamoraran, Mimi y Hikari, quienes llevaban una relación, empiezan a sentir lo mismo por él.


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

Reto concedido a **Chia Moon,** en el digi-foro Proyecto 1-8, las Mendigas Fickeras II.

El reto fue el siguiente: Hikari y Mimi están en alza en su relación y viajan para celebrar su primer aniversario juntas y no podía ser menos que una playa, donde Mimi puedo disfrutar del sol, las fiestas y Hikari fotografíar cuanto desee. En uno de sus paseos conocen a Takeru Takaishi, un joven francés que está más perdido que una espardeña. Las chicas deciden ayudarlo y encontrar su grupo de amigos, pero Takeru ha ido solo y solo desea poder encontrar el amor. Lo que no esperaba es que ese amor fuera x 2.

 **Advertencias:** Posible ooc (fuera de personaje), escenas sexuales algo explícitas, poliamor (más de una relación íntima), yuri (mujer x mujer).

 **Pareja:** Mimi x Takeru x Hikari (Takarimi/Taimiri)

 **Summary:** El amor siempre llegaba inesperadamente, era algo que Takeru sabía, lo que nunca esperó fue enamorarse de dos chicas, Mimi y Hikari, una pareja que conoció en su viaje a aquélla isla en busca del amor.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Amor**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **I**

* * *

El mundo siempre ha dado vueltas inesperadas al pasar de los tiempos, las cosas que menos podrían imaginarse, sucedían, la evolución formaba parte de eso; así como el hecho de que Mimi y Hikari terminasen juntas.

Muchos pensaron que Tachikawa terminaría con el hermano mayor de Hikari, y la verdad era que al principio, Mimi apareció en la vida de los Yagami por interés hacia el moreno, pero después la amistad con su hermanita fue aumentando hasta tal grado, que ambas no notaron cuando empezaron a gustarse, y seguían sin saber muy bien cómo iba todo aquello, pero, ¿realmente importaba? Se amaban y no había porque darle vueltas al asunto.

Para Mimi, vivir el presente era lo que importaba, no se preocupaba por el después. Ahora, estaba feliz con Hikari, una joven dulce, bondadosa y hermosa; y además, que aguantaba todos sus _berrinches_.

Ambas se encontraban muy felices, era su primer aniversario de noviazgo y Mimi planeó realizar un viaje con su novia a una isla, prometiéndole hermosos paisajes en donde podría fotografiar lo que quisiera. Hikari naturalmente aceptó, su chica solía siempre esmerarse en la relación, y Hikari siempre se sentía feliz por ello, aunque eso no significase que Hikari no hiciera cosas tiernas por ella, claro que las hacía, pero Mimi siempre era más _apasionada_.

Al aterrizar, salieron del avión tomadas de las manos, porque no tenían vergüenza alguna de mostrar su relación al mundo. Llegaron al hotel y enseguida tiraron todo el equipaje, aunque Hikari se dedicó a acomodar las cosas.

—¿Por qué no te pruebas el bikini que te compré? —Le preguntó Mimi a su novia, quien estaba justo sacando los bikinis del equipaje.

—¿Ya? ¿Iremos a la playa? —Le preguntó volteándose para verla.

—Podríamos ir, o podrías modelar con ése bikini para mí —Le dijo mirándola seductoramente mientras se acercaba a Hikari.

No perdieron más el tiempo, ya de por sí el escote de Mimi estaba tentando a Hikari desde que salieron de casa. Mimi podía ser muy coqueta, y ser la que iniciaba la seducción la mayoría de las veces, pero siempre era Hikari quien terminaba tomando el control.

* * *

 **II**

* * *

Observó el mapa una vez más, sin poder entender absolutamente nada. Si se supone se encontraba en el restaurante "La marinera" ¿No tenía que girar unas cuantas veces a la izquierda y llegaba a la playa? ¿O es que era idiota y no entendía los mapas?

Suspiró pesadamente, su hermano siempre era quien se encargaba de esas cosas, ¿por qué se había mal acostumbrado? Ahora se encontraba pasando trabajo en un lugar desconocido. Por lo que viendo que no podía encontrar la playa, pasaría al plan B, preguntarle a alguien.

Pero su suerte estaba tan pesada, que todas las personas a quienes les preguntaba eran extranjeras, pero de los que tenían idiomas de lo más difícil o extravagantes, jamás pensó encontrarse un ruso, un alemán, un mexicano, ¿enserio por qué le pasaban esas cosas? ¡Él sólo quería ir a la playa!

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Takeru había escuchado la voz de un ángel, por no decir que por fin era idioma japonés, el volteó muy esperanzado y observó a dos hermosas chicas, no pudo evitar balbucear un poco.

—Oh, se ha quedado sin habla por nuestra hermosura —Manifestó la otra chica de cabello más claro que la chica que le habló—. Pero lo siento ella es mía, ¿ok?

—Ah, no… Lo entiendo —Manifestó Takeru—. Estoy buscando la playa "Los erizos" pero me he perdido. He intentado preguntar pero me encuentro con puros extranjeros, ustedes son como mi salvación.

—Pues tienes suerte, justo nos dirigimos hacia allá —Manifestó la de cabello largo, quien tenía uno lentes oscuros—. Ya he visitado este lugar antes y me conozco el camino.

—¡Sí que son mis salvadoras! —Exclamó el rubio con sus ojos brillosos.

—Ya nos lo agradecerás comprándonos unas cocadas.

Y sin más que decir se dirigieron a la playa los tres juntos.

* * *

 **III**

* * *

—Aquí están sus cocadas —Les manifestó el chico rubio de lindos ojos azules, con una gran sonrisa, expresando su gran agradecimiento a sus _salvadoras._

—Y dime: ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Le preguntó la de cabello castaño más claro. El chico se sorprendió un poco, pensó que simplemente lo dejarían hasta allí, y no se verían más.

—Takeru Takaishi —Les respondió— ¿Y ustedes son…?

—Mimi Tachikawa, mi hermosa novia, Hikari Yagami —Le dijo de forma muy coqueta, guiñándole un ojo al final de su presentación.

Hikari por su parte, río levemente—. Es un placer —Le dijo con una sonrisa muy amable.

—Bueno, siéntate, que estar en la playa solo es lo más aburrido que puedes hacer —Le dijo Mimi, algo que Takeru obedeció instantáneamente, más que todo por educación.

—Al menos que hayas venido a pintar o fotografiar, no veo porque vinieras solo… —Manifestó Hikari un poco intrigada por el hecho de que Takeru no estaba con algún grupo de amigos, por lo menos.

Takeru rio nervioso y un poco avergonzado, rascando su mejilla.

—La verdad vengo en busca de algo —Les declaró.

—¿Algo? ¿El qué? ¡¿Un tesoro?! —Con cada pregunta, Mimi se veía más entusiasmada.

—Se podría decir… Ya que es algo difícil de encontrar, pero lo es más cuando no existen mapas o algo certero —Mencionó Takeru, Hikari se le quedó viendo fijamente, mientras Mimi sólo mencionaba cosas como "dilo ya que la curiosidad me mata"—. Estoy buscando el amor —Las chicas se quedaron en silencio, no era porque les desagradara lo que dijo, sino que era algo que no habían esperado de su recién y curioso conocido.

—¡Ah, con que es eso! —Exclamó Mimi—. Pero eso es fácil, eres apuesto, seguro que consigues a alguien rápido.

—No creo que esté hablando de algo tan… físico —Detalló Hikari, aunque sabía que su novia sólo bromeaba y sabía exactamente a qué se refería.

—¿Y por qué no lo ayudamos? Suena divertido.

Takeru parpadeó varias veces ante la idea descabellada de Mimi, ¿por qué sentía tanto interés en ayudarlo si apenas lo acababa de conocer? Aunque Hikari también pareció interesada en ayudarlo, sólo que era más sutil.

* * *

 **IV**

* * *

La verdad, Takeru no recordaba haber aceptado ser ayudado por ellas, pero tal parece, la chica cuyo nombre era Mimi, era una mujer muy atrevida, debía admitir, nunca había conocido a chicas tan lanzadas (no en el mal sentido), y había algo en ella que no hacía que le cayese mal, al contrario, más bien era de admirar tanto entusiasmo.

—Muy bien, ¿estás listo para conocer muchas chicas? —Le preguntó sonriente Tachikawa.

Se quedó sin saber que responderle, pero ella tampoco esperó una respuesta, sólo se levantó de la silla y lo tomó del brazo, Hikari no pareció molestarle, sólo observó con una sonrisa como Mimi se lo llevaba.

—Y… ¿realmente crees que puedas conseguir el amor aquí? —Le preguntó Mimi curiosa, además de querer conocer más a su nuevo _amigo,_ mientras caminaban por la playa.

—¿Por qué no? —Le respondió con otra pregunta el rubio.

—Porque lo esperado sólo ocurre en películas, ¿crees que esperé enamorarme de Hikari? Fue inesperado, yo empecé persiguiendo a su hermano —Takeru escuchó con detalle lo que la castaña le contaba, sentía que le contaba algo muy personal para un recién conocido.

—Bueno, uno nunca sabe lo que pueda pasarte —Fue la respuesta de Takeru.

—Es correcto —En ese momento, ambos se detuvieron—. Oh, allí hay dos hermosas chicas, ¡vamos! —Takeru fue sorprendido nuevamente cuando Mimi lo tomó del brazo y lo dirigió hacia las dos chicas, una rubia y otra pelirroja, un buen par a los ojos de cualquiera, las mismas reían mientras cotilleaban entre sí, mientras sostenían una pelota de vóley— Hey chicas —Mimi las saludó, ellas la observaron extrañadas— Mi amigo y yo queremos divertirnos, veo que jugarán vóley, ¿les parece si nos unimos?

Las dos chicas rieron coquetas.

—Claro, tu amigo guapo y tú pueden jugar con nosotras —Respondió la rubia.

Fue un buen juego, aunque Takeru no podía evitar pensar en lo atrevida que podía llegar a ser Mimi, lo cautivaba, lo sorprendía, lo llenaba de cosas _inesperadas._ Y mientras accidentalmente se quedó embobado observando como jugaba con una gran sonrisa, en ese sensual bikini, la pelota le pegó en la cabeza y cayó al suelo.

—¿Estás bien guapo? —Takeru abrió sus ojos y observó a la rubia ofreciéndole su mano, él la tomó y se levantó—. Sí que tienes un buen cuerpo, me llamo Annie ¿y tú? —Desde un principio sintió que era extranjera, su nombre se lo había confirmado, además, era al parecer incluso más atrevida que Mimi, debido a que se encontraba muy cerca de él, tocando su pecho con sus largos dedos.

Era obvio, iba tras él.

Pero a Takeru no lo conquistaban ese tipo de cosas. Y se veía en su rostro.

—Takeru, ¿puedes ayudarme? Mi cámara no quiere tomar fotos —En ese momento, Hikari había aparecido, como si de un ángel de la guardia se tratase. Y es que Mimi lo había dejado con la excusa de ir al baño para dejar a la rubia y a él solos, pensando que conseguiría algo _bueno._ Además, convenció a la pelirroja de ir a comprar unas bebidas para todos, ¿es que era una persona de la realeza? ¿Cómo conseguía siempre lo que quería?

—Oye niña, ¿no vez que estamos en algo importante? —Le dijo la rubia de una manera muy mal educada.

—No le hables así —Le defendió Takeru antes de Hikari poder decir algo. La rubia, por otro lado, se mostró enojada.

—Entonces, hablaremos después —Ella se despidió haciendo lucir su cabello con sus manos.

Cuando ya no había rastro de ella, o más bien, se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos para no oírlos, ambos se rieron.

—Gracias… Me has salvado —Le dijo Takeru.

—Fue casualidad, no pude evitar notar lo incómodo que te encontrabas, ¿me acompañas? —Hikari lo invitó y Takeru aceptó tras pensarlo por dos segundos.

A fin de cuentas estar con Hikari jamás podría ser peor que estar con aquélla rubia.

* * *

 **V**

* * *

El sonido de la cámara de Hikari nuevamente había sido oído. La chica solía tomar muchas fotos, se notaba que lo disfrutaba.

—¿Puedo ver tus fotografías? —Le preguntó Takeru curioso. Hikari volteó y con una sonrisa le respondió "por supuesto". Ella se acercó a él, tanto que sus brazos chocaron, Takeru sintió cierta tensión sobre su propio cuerpo, pero no era algo incómodo, aunque no supo muy bien por qué sintió tal cosa. La chica pasaba cada una de las fotos tras pasar cierto tiempo—. Vaya, eres buena —alagó—. Esta de aquí —Señaló —Es el amanecer.

—De cuando estábamos llegando al aeropuerto —Mencionó Hikari.

—Ahora que recuerdo —Dijo Takeru—. Había una chica que no dejaba de hablar en el avión, su voz era parecida, no, igual a la de Mimi, recuerdo que incluso…

—¿Decía cosas pervertidas sobre mí? —Hikari terminó lo que Takeru jamás podría decir. Él muy avergonzado asintió, Hikari se rio un poco— Recuerdo tuve que callarla antes de que alguien oyera, aunque tú si lo hiciste…

—Estaba detrás de ustedes, en ningún momento las vi, y bueno, tras cierto tiempo me quedé dormido —Le dijo entre una pequeña risa nerviosa.

—Qué lindo eres —No pudo evitar decirle la chica, Takeru parpadeó varias veces sin saber que responder.

—¡Hey! Takeru, te me has escapado, ¿qué pasó con la chica rubia? —Mimi había aparecido, se veía algo enojada.

—Eh, pues…

—No era del gusto de Takeru, le he salvado —Explicó Hikari.

—Oh, bueno, estamos conociéndote mejor, ¿qué tipo de chicas te gustan? —Le preguntó Mimi.

—No lo sé…

—¡¿Cómo no vas a saberlo?! —Exclamó Mimi— Si te gustan más pechugonas que no te de pena decirlo.

—No me fijo en el físico.

—Todos nos fijamos al menos en ciertas cosas. Hikari, por ejemplo, tiene un buen…

—¡Mimi!

La mayor se rio a carcajadas por la reacción sonrojada de Hikari, no había que pasarse tanto, después de todo. Takeru por su parte, se encontraba algo sonrojado. Aunque pronto se le quitó al notar lo felices que eran ellas dos… era algo que él deseaba también.

Ser feliz con la persona que ama.

* * *

 **VI**

* * *

Después de aquél fallido plan de Mimi, ella no se rindió e insistió en seguir ayudándolo, Takeru tampoco tenía razones para negarse, aunque lo más probable ayuda era lo que menos necesitaba, el amor no se consigue de esa manera después de todo, siempre llegaba inesperadamente, sin planearlo, aunque lo esperaba con muchas ganas, tanto que pensó que irse del aburrido pueblo donde vivía, donde conocía a todos, pensó que quizá un sitio donde no conocerse a nadie era lo que necesitaba para conseguir a alguien. Takeru no perdía nada intentándolo, además, solía pasar buenos ratos con aquéllas dos chicas que eran pareja. Quienes no negaban en ningún momento lo mucho que se querían, además, era muy obvio por cómo se miraban.

Takeru sentía cierta fascinación cuando las veía, ambas eran tan diferentes, pero se complementaban tan bien, como si fuesen una media naranja o piezas de rompecabezas.

Los tres empezaron a conocerse mucho más, podía decirse que establecieron una buena relación de amistad, iban a fiestas, la playa, de compras, la verdad, a Takeru a veces le parecía que interrumpía los momentos entre ellas, a fin de cuentas, eran una pareja, pero ellas se lo negaban, y Mimi expresaba que para eso estaban sus momentos en el hotel. Takeru siempre se sonrojaba cuando la castaña se le salían aquéllas cosas _privadas_ entre ellas, incluso Hikari empezó a bromear con eso, porque le gustaban las expresiones de Takeru.

Y cada vez que pasaban más tiempo juntos, el cariño iba en aumento, Takeru no podía pensar en el final de esas vacaciones, porque tendrían que despedirse…

Al pensar en ello, Takeru sintió cierto vacío en su corazón.

* * *

 **VII**

* * *

—Takeru aceptó ir con nosotras al parque acuático —le manifestó Mimi a Hikari luego de leer el mensaje de texto que el rubio le había enviado. Hikari, por su lado, se encontraba acostada en la cama.

—Será divertido —dijo Hikari con una sonrisa. Mimi por su parte, se le quedó mirando pensativa, algo que Hikari notó enseguida.

—¿Qué piensas de Takeru? —le preguntó Mimi mientras se apoyaba de la mesa que estaba detrás de ella.

—Hmm, pues —ella lo pensó antes de responder—. Es un chico agradable, lindo, divertido, me gustan sus expresiones…

—Gustar… —Mimi repitió, interrumpiendo a su novia— ¿Te gusta Takeru?

Hikari no respondió, no por miedo, sino porque no sabía con exactitud la respuesta, le agradaba estar con Takeru, era cierto, pero a lo que se refería Mimi… era una manera más íntima. Como lo que sentía por ella. Nunca se había puesto a pensar en que quería a Takeru de ésa forma.

—Yo… lo he pensado mucho —Mimi no esperó a que Hikari respondiera, Hikari sintió como su corazón de aceleraba mientras observaba a su novia en frente de ella aún sobre aquélla mesa—. No me mires como si estuviera por terminar contigo, te amo, lo sabes, ¿no? —Hikari asintió con una leve sonrisa, aunque aún muy nerviosa—. Pero, siento algo también por Takeru.

* * *

 **VIII**

* * *

—Hikari está extraña —detalló el rubio mientras observaba a la nombrada desde la mesa donde estaba con Mimi con unas bebidas. Hikari se veía aislada, tenía su cámara, pero no tomaba fotos.

—Tuvimos una conversación anoche —Mimi le aclaró. Takeru no quiso entrometerse demás, los problemas de pareja, eran de pareja. Aun así, le preocupaba el estado en el que su _amiga_ se encontraba—. Estará bien —le dijo Mimi en un intento de animarlo—. Sólo necesita un tiempo a solas, ¿vamos a las atracciones? —ella no esperó su respuesta, sólo lo tomó del brazo y lo levantó. A Takeru le impresionó lo despreocupada que se encontraba, pero no se negó, sin embargo dio una disimulada mirada hacia Hikari.

Cuando estaban en las atracciones del parque acuático, por un momento Takeru olvidó toda preocupación, sólo se divertía con Mimi, la chica podía sacar lo mejor de lo peor siempre que podía, las risas nunca faltaban cuando se estaba en su presencia.

Entonces Mimi le pidió algo que no esperó, un paseo en bote, pensó que era algo que solían compartir las parejas, pero la chica insistía en ir con él, por lo que aceptó.

—¿Te estás divirtiendo? —le preguntó Mimi con una sonrisa ya encontrándose con el bote _marchando._

—Sí, nunca pensé que éste viaje fuese tan entretenido —respondió Takeru con sinceridad.

—¿A pesar de aún no haber encontrado a tu verdadero amor? —aquélla pregunta hizo que Takeru se sorprendiera un poco, ya hasta había olvidado eso, pero luego sonrió.

—Así es.

—No tienes por qué seguir buscando, Takeru —la voz de Mimi se había sentido diferente a lo usual, pensó Takeru.

—Lo sé —le respondió—. Es algo que viene solo, inesperadamente.

—¿No has pensado en que lo has tenido al frente todo este tiempo? —manifestó Mimi. Takeru la miró confundido, en ese momento, entraron al túnel y todo se volvió oscuro por un momento, cuando las luces se encendieron por breves segundos, Takeru observó la cara de Mimi muy cerca de la suya.

—¿Qué haces? —Le preguntó Takeru, su corazón latía rápidamente, cada vez que las luces se encendían y apagaban Mimi se acercaba cada vez más, hasta besarlo. Takeru sintió una serie de emociones que no supo identificar, lo que si supo es que aquello no estaba bien, pero Mimi lo atrajo de tal forma que no podía separarse, incluso se montó encima suyo y tomó sus manos posicionándola sobre sus caderas—¡Espera! … ¡Mimi!... —Con cada palabra ella sólo aprovechaba para apoderarse más de sus labios e introducir su lengua— ¿Y Hikari? —Apenas logró decir.

—Ella lo sabe, lo hablé con ella anoche, sabe que estamos aquí, y lo que haremos, si tú quieres —fue lo único que dijo para luego seguir besándolo, el paseo por el túnel era largo, por lo que ella no planeaba perder el tiempo, Takeru pronto comprendió porque Hikari estaba de esa manera, pero, ¿era correcto? A Takeru le gustaba sentirla, y era algo que Mimi notó por su miembro erecto, por lo que pronto empezó a dejarse llevar, aunque nunca pensó hacerlo en un lugar tan público, todo era oscuro y los botes tenían cierta distancia, nada podía interrumpir aquello.

Él la hubiese detenido si realmente no quería aquello, pero lo hacía, sentía que la quería.

Takeru empezó a besar el cuello de Mimi y a acariciar sus pechos.

* * *

 **IX**

* * *

Hikari se encontraba en la habitación del hotel donde ella y su pareja se quedaban, Mimi había salido por un momento, ella presumía que se vería con Takeru, tan sólo la noche anterior le había declarado lo que sentía por el rubio, y ella aún no lo asimilaba tan bien, pero después de una larga conversación, Hikari aceptó que se lo dijera e incluso, si era correspondida, estar con él…

Sabía que era extraño, nunca pensó que compartiría a su novia con alguien más, incluso no comprendía como podía seguir queriéndola cuando tenía sentimientos por alguien más, ¿entonces por qué lo aceptaba? ¿Por qué dejó que Mimi se uniera a Takeru? Porque sí, su novia le comentó que tuvieron relaciones sexuales, Hikari no supo identificar lo que sintió cuando le dijo eso.

No odiaba a Takeru, ella se sentía incapaz de eso, pero tampoco sentía celos, y era lo que no entendía; ¿no debería maldecir a Takeru hasta cansarse? ¿Terminar su relación con Mimi? Sería lo más normal, pero Hikari no sentía la necesidad de eso, más bien, sentía cierto vacío, como si algo faltase, pero seguía sin entenderlo.

En ese momento, sintió que tocaron la puerta.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Takeru no podía olvidar lo que había sucedido con Mimi, no se arrepentía, de eso estaba seguro. Él la quería, pero no entendía porque a pesar de haberle dicho que Hikari aceptaba "compartirla", sentía que le hacía falta, y es que, esas dos juntas la hacían pasar momentos inolvidables.

Entonces lo comprendió, él no sólo quería a Mimi, también quería a Hikari. Cualquiera le diría que sólo era un mujeriego, pero él no se definía de esa manera, era extraño, sí, pero las quería a ambas. Las conoció juntas, pasaron momentos los tres juntos, se había formado algo entre ellos que no podía ignorar.

Hikari también formaba parte de su vida y de la de Mimi, es por eso que tenía que decírselo, debía ser sincero. Obviamente se lo dijo a Mimi, y ella obviamente lo apoyó, porque lo entendía, también sentía lo mismo por ambos, y no le importaba lo que pensaran los demás, ella seguía siempre lo que su corazón decía.

Por esa razón, decidió ser la persona que se lo dijera a Hikari.

Tocó la puerta, a sabiendas de que Mimi no se encontraba. Cuando Hikari abrió la misma lo miró con sus ojos bien abiertos.

Y un silencio se formó entre ambos.

—¿Puedo pasar? —Le preguntó nervioso, rompiendo aquél silencio incómodo. Hikari no respondió sólo abrió la puerta para que entrase, y cuando ya estuvo dentro de la habitación, cerró.

—Pensé que Mimi iría a verte —Le dijo Hikari confundida— ¿O no te dijo que salió?

—En realidad vine a verte a ti —Le confesó. Hikari se sintió más confundida. Takeru por su parte se acercó a ella, quien empezó a alejarse algo temerosa, hasta quedar contra la pared—. Hikari, ¿tú me quieres? —le preguntó mirándola fijamente, la expresión de Hikari se tornó algo sorprendida.

—¿Qué si… te quiero? —ella repitió— Yo… por supuesto que lo hago —le dijo desviando su mirada apenada. Takeru por su parte la tomó del brazo, Hikari se quejó un poco, no por el dolor sino por lo inesperado que había sido su acción.

—Mírame —le pidió. Hikari tardó unos segundos pero pronto se encontraba mirando aquéllos ojos azules, los cuales sentía le atravesaban el alma, su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente, como aquellas tantas veces que Mimi la había hecho sentir, sólo que se trataba de Takeru.

—Takeru… —ella apenas pudo mencionar su nombre, porque pronto los labios de Takeru se posaron sobre los suyos, Hikari se movió un poco, pero después no pudo evitar dejarse llevar, si hubiese sido otra persona, la hubiese cacheteado, pero Takeru la hacía sentir diferente, lo quería como hombre, esa era toda la verdad, no lo ocultaría más. Colocó sus manos alrededor de su cuello e hizo del beso más intenso y apasionado.

No supieron cuando fue que llegaron a la cama, con casi toda su ropa tirada al suelo.

* * *

 **XI**

* * *

—Somos tres —Manifestó Takeru.

—Y nos queremos de la misma forma —Le siguió Hikari.

—Y nos da igual lo que digan los demás —Concluyó Mimi.

Después de que los tres dejaron sus sentimientos claros, se reunieron en la habitación de Mimi y Hikari, aunque pronto Takeru tendría que mudarse con ellas, porque ahora era una relación de tres, porque ninguno podía estar sin el otro.

—¿Follamos? —Aquélla no había sido más que Mimi, quien no soportaba un minuto más de ver a sus dos amores parados en frente de ella sin querer quitarle la ropa y devorárselos.

—N-no sé cómo empezar —declaró Hikari algo sonrojada—. Es la primera vez que…

—Hikari no te hagas la tímida ahora, eres toda una salvaje —Le dijo Mimi.

—Es cierto —le dio la razón Takeru, quien se sorprendió de lo buena que Hikari podía ser en el sexo, parecía tímida, pero a la hora de la verdad era muy _activa_ — Aunque no se puede ignorar que tú también lo seas.

—Los tres somos salvajes, atractivos, estamos destinados a follar los tres por el resto de nuestras vidas —Les manifestó Mimi quien se abalanzó sobre ambos—. Antes de Hikari nunca pensé que estaría con una mujer, ahora me encuentro a punto de estar en un trío ¿Quién lo diría? —Bromeó un poco—. Los amo, ¿lo saben?

Hikari y Takeru sonrieron.

Mimi empezó a besar el cuello de Takeru mientras acariciaba el cuerpo de Hikari, los otros dos no esperaron más y comenzaron a besarse, mientras Mimi se ocupaba de despojarle la camisa de botones a Takeru y las prendas inferiores de ambos; pronto se encontraron muy cómodos con aquello entre los tres, después de todo lo que sentían era verdadero. Takeru había viajado a esa isla con el fin de conseguir a su verdadero amor, nunca pensó que pudiese conseguir el amor de dos chicas extraordinarias, quienes con maestría lo empujaron a la cama y empezaron a besarlo por todo el cuerpo mientras ambas acariciaban su miembro.

Por su parte, aquéllas dos chicas sólo habían querido darse un viaje para _ambas,_ y pasar tiempo de calidad juntas, nunca imaginaron que conocerían a alguien más que las llenaría de tanta alegría y las hiciera sentir muy enamoradas, tanto como ellas dos se querían, lo querían a él también. Ya no le daban muchas vueltas al asunto, sólo ellos tres, así estaba bien.

Los gemidos de los tres eran tan fuertes que agradecían que las paredes del hotel fuesen tan gruesas que no se oyera lo de la otra habitación, Mimi se encontraba lamiendo la entrepierna de Hikari, mientras era penetrada por Takeru, Hikari al observar eso se excitó más.

Después de su apasionado y buen sexo, los tres quedaron sobre la cama, desnudos, abrazados. Takeru en el medio de esas dos mujeres que le robaron el corazón.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Finalmente lo he terminado! Debo decirlo, fue más difícil de lo que pensé :x. Es mi primer poliamor escrito, soy más del tipo de escribir triángulos amorosos o amores no correspondidos xD. Intenté escribir escenas sexuales más explícitas, pero terminó siendo de ésta manera, espero te haya gustado Chia QwQ! Y a las personas quienes han leído hasta aquí también jeje, muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
